


Backstage Pranks

by Amika (Aeiouna)



Category: Original Work
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-28
Updated: 2011-10-28
Packaged: 2018-01-08 04:19:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1128285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aeiouna/pseuds/Amika





	Backstage Pranks

This one area off to the corner in the backstage area was perfect for hiding. Hunter and David had discovered it last tour and high fived each other when they learned their dads were going to be playing this venue again.

It had become a tradition where Hunter and David spent the tour pulling pranks on Aimee and Melody. Sure, it meant they were in trouble quite a bit, but to them it was worth it. Every time out they received was worth the rush they got when they poked their heads from the shadows and made the girls scream.


End file.
